Found You: New Life
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Chick Hicks and Cynder Hudson get married but there are some problems ready to hit Chick right in the face. Will Chick be able to go through those problems or will he lose his peaceful life with his new friends and family forever?
1. The Wedding

"Alright Chick. Open your eyes." Romone said.

Chick opened his eyes and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was black with white wall tiers. He looked at Romone.

"Wow Romone. You sure do know how to paint cars."

"Yeah. Years of practice."

"Hey Romone, do think I can be a great father?"

"Yeah. Everybody says that you'll be an amazing dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you worry so much on being a dad?"

"I feel that I'm going to be a very horrible father."

"Chick, you are going to be the best dad ever."

"Thanks Romone."

"No problem. You better get to going, the wedding is going to start any minute."

"Right."

Chick drove out of Romone's body shop and to the courtroom. When he got there everybody was already in the room. He drove in front of the podium and he parked facing the door.

"You ready Chick?" Lightning asked who was the best man.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

The music started and the doors opened reliving a beautiful white Cynder. She also had white walls. She had the little bride roof decoration. She smiled when she was in front of Chick, facing him. Doc opened a book and started the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to see the beautiful Cynder Hudson (Doc and Vanessa are already married and now Lightning's and Cynder's last names are Hudson) and the famous racer Chick Hicks become husband and wife. Chick and Cynder, hold each other's tiers."

Chick and Cynder grabbed each other's front tiers. Doc started the vows and then the I Do's.

"Chick Hicks, do you take Cynder Hudson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Cynder Hudson, do you take Chick Hicks to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride!"

Chick and Cynder kissed as everybody cheered in the room. When they separated they both smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everybody was outside having a great time. Chick was talking to Lightning, Mater, Doc and Justin until he excused himself and drove to his cone. When he got in he looked around making sure that none of his things were unpacked. He was moving to New York with Cynder, which was where they were going to live.

"Looks like everything is packed up."

"And already getting on the plain." Cynder said.

Chick turned around to be faced to faced with Cynder.

"You ready?" Chick asked.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yep."

Chick looked over at Lilly who was talking to Justin. Cynder looked at Lilly too and then back at Chick.

"Oh Chick. Stop worrying so much about her. You treat her like if she's a 4 year old."

"I'm just scared of losing her."

"Look, she has Justin too. He looks like a great guy for her."

"But she's young-"

"To have a boyfriend? Oh come on Chick! She's 19 now. She's not 18 anymore."

"I know that but…I just don't want her to suffer with what I went through."

"You think Justin would break Lilly's heart?"

Chick shrugged, looking at the ground. "Justin is a great friend and crew chief but who knows if he might break Lilly's heart."

"You really love your sister."

"I sure do. She's my only sibling and my only family member, the only car I have with me that has the same oil."

"Chick, she's 19. She already has a house and a job at a bank. She's earning a lot of money. She just needs somebody to share her love with."

Chick stayed quite and then he smiled. "You're right. I should let her find the right guy."

Cynder smiled and nuzzled him. "Now, let's go back to the party and see if they build a relationship."

"Won't that be spying?"

"We won't be `spying` on them. We'll just be looking at them once in a while."

"Alright then! Let's go."

Chick and Cynder went back and they looked at Lilly and Justin as they were getting oil. Chick watched as Lilly and Justin talked and laughed.

"So you can sing?" Justin asked smiling.

"Yeah. I got it from my mom. She always sang me songs at night. I miss her smooth and soft voice." Lilly looked at the ground.

Justin frowned sadly. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine…I just miss my parents so much. Chick is the _only _car that I have to love me and protect me."

Justin cleared his throat. "How would you feel if there was somebody else that wants to protect you and _love _you?"

"W-what?" Lilly asked as she lifted her hood up.

Justin smiled and took hold of Lilly's right wheel. "Would you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. When I first saw you I knew we didn't get along so well but then we started to talk and get to know each other better…and I found out that I love you."

"Justin, I never thought that you would actually have a feeling for me."

"Well, I do."

"Oh, Justin. Yes, you can be my boyfriend."

Justin smiled big and leaned in close to Lilly and kissed her. Chick saw Justin and Lilly kissing and he crashed into a gas pump.

"Ow!" Chick yelped as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his hood.

"You alright, Chick?" Cynder asked as she pulled up next to him.

"I'm fine. But I just saw Justin and Lilly kissing."

"Looks like Lilly is ready to have a boyfriend."

"By the looks of it…they're going to be together forever. You can see it in their eyes. They're never going to breakup or get divorced." Chick looked at Cynder. "Which I don't want that to happen to us."

Cynder smiled and brushed her wheel down Chick's fender. "Our relationship would never die." Cynder kissed Chick.

Chick smiled and then looked back at Lilly and Justin to see them leaning against each other with their eyes closed. Cynder nudged Chick's side with her tier to make him go talk to them. Chick shook his hood but Cynder nudged him again but harder this time that he started to drive toward Lilly and Justin.

"Uh…hey you two." Chick smiled shyly.

"Hey Chick." Justin smiled.

"So um…I see you guys like each other."

"Yeah. We do." Lilly smiled sweetly at Justin and then looked back at Chick. "It's alright for me to be with Justin, right?"

"Of course. I mean you are old enough to have a boyfriend."

"Thanks Chick."

"Your welcome Lilly."

Chick hugged Lilly and he punched Justin's tier softly and whispered, "Since when did you started liking my sister?"

"When I started to know her more better."

Chick smirked and drove back to Cynder. He bit his lip and Cynder could tell that he was shocked by the look on his face.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. You were."

Cynder giggled and kissed his side window. Chick chuckled and drove toward the street with Cynder and started to cruise with her until it was time for him and Cynder to go to their house in New York.

**Hope you like the first chapter of the sequel. And I had been thinking about New York for 3 days so Chick and Cynder are going to live in New York. **


	2. New Home

"Watch your step Cynder." Chick said as he held Cynder's tier and drove to the porch of the new house.

"Chick, why are you making this a big surprise to me?" Cynder asked giggling as she tried not to crash into anything because of the blindfold that Chick had put on her.

"Because I want to surprise you."

Cynder heard a sound of a door opening and she could feel Chick pulling her inside the opened house.

"You ready?" Chick asked.

"Yes."

Chick took the blindfold off of Cynder. "Home sweet home!" Chick smiled. Cynder looked around the house with a huge smile. The house was huge. Every part of the house was perfect. Cynder turned around and hugged Chick.

"This is a wonderful house. How did you afford to buy this?"

"Got the money from my bank account and bam. Got a perfect house."

Cynder looked at the house again and then at Chick. "This is perfect for our family."

"Yep."

Then Chick and Cynder started to put all the boxes in the house and started to unpack them. By the time they had finished settling in it was already sundown. Chick fell on the bed in their bedroom tiered. Cynder drove in the room and laid down next to Chick on the bed too.

"I'm so exhausted…" Chick breathed out.

"Me too. Tomorrow I got to go and get this paint job changed."

Chick looked at Cynder's white paint job and then at his black and white paint job.

"Same here."

Cynder got on the left side of the bed and laid her hood on the pillow. She tapped the space on her right for Chick and he got next to her and also laid his hood on the pillow.

"Goodnight Chick." Cynder smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Cynder." Chick smiled back and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chick and Cynder came back home after being painted into a new paintjob. Cynder was dark green and Chick was only light green with the thunder sticker on his fender. Chick drove to the living room and he turned on the TV on. Cynder went to the kitchen and she opened the refrigerator and took out a can of oil.

"Honey, do you want something?" Cynder asked.

"No. I'm good."

Cynder closed the refrigerator and she opened the can and placed a straw and drove to the living room and placed it on the table. Chick placed his wheel around Cynder's wheel.

"So, what's the next step?" Chick asked as he watched TV.

"The next step?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Remember? The steps that we both made together. Get married, buy a house."

"The next step…" Cynder chuckled.

"Yes."

Cynder smiled and turned Chick so he was facing her. "I think you blacked out at that step."

"I did?"

"Looks like it." Cynder kissed Chick. "We don't need to talk about step 3 now. It's too early now."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have Chick Hicks…the most talented and sweetest car that I have ever met and as my husband."

"You forgot some other words to describe me." Chick chuckled.

"Was it handsome and funny?"

Chick smiled. "Yeah."

Cynder rubbed his side with her wheel. Chick looked at her and pushed her playfully.

"Hey!" Cynder laughed as she pushed him back.

Chick smirked and started to tickle Cynder. Cynder tried to get out of Chick's grip. Tickling was Cynder's weakness. She was laughing so hard that her engine was starting to pump more faster. _Please let something interrupt this tickling! _Cynder begged in her mind. Then the phone started to ring. Cynder was surprised that her begging had been answered. Chick let lose of his grip on Cynder and let her go. She drove over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cynder. It's me, Lightning."

"Oh! Hey Lightning. How's everything?"

"Great. And how's everything with you and Chick."

"Absolutely great!"

"Cool. Listen, I got some good News."

"What is it?"

"I'm a dad."

"What?" Cynder asked thinking she misunderstood.

"I'm a dad. I really am."

"Oh, wow. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Two boys and one girl."

"Aww…did you name them yet?"

"Yeah. Bolt McQueen, Jake McQueen and Alex McQueen."

"Those are sweet names. They were born today?"

"Last night."

"Oh my. How's Sally?"

"She's good."

Cynder smiled. "Oh. Can you send me some photos of them so me and Chick can see them?"

"Sure. I'll send you them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Bye Lightning. And tell Sally that I said hi."

"Sure thing Cynder. Bye."

"Bye."

Cynder hang up the phone and looked at Chick. She smiled and Chick knew what was going on.

"Lightning is a dad already, isn't he?"

"Yep! Dad of three baby cars."

"Three? Wow."

"Lightning said that he's going to send us pictures of them. Bolt, Jake and Alex."

"Bolt, Jake and Alex?"

"That's their names. Lightning always wanted to name his kid Bolt."

"So I'm guessing that Sally came up with Jake and Alex?"

"I think so."

Chick shifted on his wheels and then looked at Cynder to see her smiling.

"What?" Chick asked.

"Tell me the truth. You want to be a dad already, don't you?"

Chick looked at the ground and he tapped his right wheel on the floor.

"Well, how can I say this? A part of me wants to but another part of me doesn't."

"So you want to be a dad but at the same time you don't."

"I guess you can put it that way."

Cynder chuckled and nuzzled him. "You'll make up your mind." Then Cynder drove to the door but Chick stopped her.

"Where you going?" Chick asked.

"I'm going to the book store. Want to come?"

"No. I'm going to stay here. Maybe I'll make up my mind."

"Ok Chick. Bye."

"Bye."

Once the door was closed Chick turned the TV off and went to the bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and he closed his eyes. About a minute later he heard a soft voice and opened his eyes and turned around to see a purple female Buick Regal with brown eyes just like Chick's. Chick widen his eyes and got off the bed.

"M-mom?"

"Hi there Sweetie."

"But how? You had passed away in a fire with dad."

Chick's mom giggled and drove closer to him. "I'm not gone. I'm in your heart like your wife said."

"You know that I'm married?"

"Of course. I have seen your wedding from high above."

Chick smiled. "I- mom…I can't believe this."

"Believe that you are talking with me and you can see me?"

"Yes."

"Oh my sweet Chick. You always couldn't believe what was happening when something incredible happens."

"But mom. You're right here in front of me."

She smiled and then she shook her hood. "Chick, tell me about this problem of you wanting to be a dad but at the same time you don't."

Chick sighed. "I don't know. I really want to but at the same time I don't. Do you think you know what is making me feel like this?"

"Well, do you ever think that your old self is trying to take over you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean haven't you ever thought that your old self, the bad Chick Hicks you used to be, is taking over your new self?"

"No." Chick bit his lips and then looked at the ground. "Mom, I don't want to become my old self again. Please help me." Chick said, his voice trembling.

"Oh my sweet heart, don't cry everything will be alright."

"Help me mom…help me."

"I'm afraid that the only car that can help you is yourself."

"How?"

"Fight for your own personality. Don't let your other personality take over your new one."

Chick looked up and he didn't see his mom. He looked around the room but didn't see her. Chick sighed and he looked at his reflection in the little mirror that was on the table next to the bed. He stared at his reflection until he felt cold air hitting his side. He turned around but didn't see anything.

"Why is this happening to me?"

_Because you're not used to this new you! _A voice shouted.

Chick screamed and started to tremble.

"Who's there?"

_Don't asked that question. You know who's here. It's just you and somebody that you know very well._

"Huh?"

_I'm sorry. I guess you are forgetting who I am._

"Who are you?" Chick shouted.

The voice laughed which made Chick more scared.

_Look at you Chick. All scared. _

"Who are you?" Chick asked again.

The voice didn't respond. Chick stayed still and then he leaned against the wall when he noticed that the voice was gone. He drove out of the room just in time to see Cynder.

"You're back!" Chick said smiling.

"Yeah." Cynder looked at Chick and she raised a windshield. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is just fine."

"You sure? You look scared."

"Hey, don't let my look on my face make you think I'm not saying the truth."

Cynder shook her hood and drove to Chick. "Come on Chick. Tell me the truth. I know that you are scared."

"Ok, I am scared. Something scary happened while you were gone."

"What happened?"

"I saw my mom and she said that my problem of wanting to be a dad but at the same time I don't means that my bad side is taking over me and then I heard a voice."

"That is scary."

"Cynder, I don't know what to do. I am freaking out right now."

"Calm down Chick." Cynder closed her eyes and kissed Chick.

"Hmm, you're right. I should." Chick said as he returned the kiss.

"How about you help me with dinner?"

"Sure thing."

"Just one question."

"What?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

Chick chuckled. "Yes."

"Ok then. Let's start cooking."

Chick smirked and then he followed her to the kitchen.


	3. Haunted

After 6 months of being married, Chick and Cynder had been expecting a baby but every time Cynder did a pregnancy test the results always came out as negative. Chick was getting more depress every time Cynder told him the results. One rainy day Chick had been looking at the mails and then he stumbled upon a letter from Mr. Tex, the Dinico owner. 

"Honey, look at this!" Chick called out. 

"What is it?" Cynder asked as she drove out of the kitchen. 

"I got a letter from Mr. Tex."

"What does it say?" 

"Let's see." Chick opened the letter and he read the last two sentence of the letter out loud. "You have earned a chance of becoming the new face of Dinico. But you need to do two more seasons if you want to be the new face of Dinico." 

Cynder looked at Chick. "Are you going to go for it?" 

"Two more seasons? This was suppose to be the last season for me." Chick looked at the letter. "I do want to become the new face of Dinico but I'm worried that something could happen to you when I'm not here."

"Nothing will happen to me. What do you think is going to happen? I would get pregnant when you're gone?" 

Chick looked at the ground and bit his lips from trying to smile. "Yeah."

Cynder frowned at him and bit his fender. 

"Ouch! That hurt."

"That's what you get." Cynder said as she drove toward the living room. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yep!"

Chick drove after her and grabbed her back tier and pulled her close to him and he turned her around so Cynder can be facing Chick. Cynder looked at his face and she pulled away. 

"It's not going to work Chick."

Chick pouted and stomped his tier. Cynder sat on the couch and started to watch TV. Chick sat next to her and he looked down at Cynder's wedding ring. He grabbed Cynder's tire and Cynder looked at him. 

"Remember our wedding?" Chick asked. 

"Yes. I do remember. That's a day I'm not going to forget." 

"You know what day I don't want to forget?" 

"What's the day?"

"When I first saw you." 

"Oh! That day…did you actually fell for me that day?" 

"Yeah. When I saw you I thought that you would never feel the same way as I did."

"But you are now married to me and might have a baby with me."

"This is making a HUGE change of my life and I'm happy that it is."

_Oh really?_

Chick jumped when he heard the same voice that had been hunting him. Cynder raised a windshield.

"You alright?" 

"Umm…yeah."

_Come on! Just tell her it's the voice that's been haunting you!_

"No!" Chick yelled startling Cynder.

"Chick, please tell me what's going on." 

"You don't hear it?" 

"Hear what?" 

"The voice!" 

_Don't ask her that stupid question Chick. She can't hear me because I'm in your head._

"No you're not!" 

"Chick, calm down." 

_Yeah Chick. Why don't you calm down?_

"SHUT UP! You don't tell me what to do!" Chick yelled louder. 

Then he realize that he was looking at Cynder, looking like he was yelling at Cynder the whole time. Cynder's wheels were shaking and her eyes were widen.

"Cynder, I didn't mean to- I wasn't yelling at you I-"

"I understand Chick." Cynder said her voice shaking. She got up from the couch and drove to the room and closed the door. Chick sighed and punched the pillow that was on the sofa. 

_That was some show._

"I am going to kill you." 

_I would like to see you try. Why don't you turn around?_

Chick turned around and saw himself in his racing paintjob. 

"You…are me?"

_I'm your old self. Look at yourself! You are different. _

"I'm happy of being different." 

_Wow. You know, just looking at you makes me want to throw up._

"Why? You're me!" 

_You are a different car! Heck, I don't think you're Chick Hicks._

"What?" 

_I'm just going to tell you this so you can be warned. Something bad is going to happen to Cynder which will make you and her split up and then you are going to become your old self again and you will stay like that for ever._

"No. You're just saying that to scare me. Me and Cynder will be forever." 

_Good luck with that._

Then he disappeared. Chick shook his hood and then he went to the room and knocked on the door. Chick waited until he felt that Cynder was on the bed and didn't want to get up. He opened the door but didn't see Cynder on the bed. A while later he heard a noise that sounded like somebody punching a wall in the bathroom. He got in the bathroom and saw Cynder on the floor crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Cynder looked up. "It's never going to happen Chick. We're never going to become parents."

"How are you so sure?" 

Cynder grabbed the book that was next to her and she passed it to Chick. 

"Read this." Cynder said as she pointed to a paragraph and Chick read it out loud. 

"Cynder Hudson, daughter of Doc and Vanessa Hudson and sister of Lightning Hudson. In 2003, Cynder had cancer. She had been fighting for her survival. On August 6, 2004, Cynder had been free from her cancer. She had gotten a sad news from her doctor. He told her that by the treatment that they gave her, she couldn't get pregnant. Cynder Hudson was so depressed of the news that she blamed herself from having the cancer."

Chick looked at Cynder and gently caressed her fender. Cynder took his tier and held it. 

"I'm so sorry Chick." Cynder whispered. 

"Sorry for what?"

"You wanted to be a father but now you can't because of the treatment I had. I crushed your dream." 

"It's not your fault. Hey, look here. It says you were free from cancer on August 6."

"So?"

"So that means you were free from it on my birthday." 

"W-what?" 

"Cynder, on my birthday you were free from cancer."

"I can't believe it. I was free from cancer on your birthday." 

Chick smiled. "If I knew you back then, I would have wished on my birthday that you would be free from it."

Cynder bit her lip and nuzzled Chick. "Oh Chick. This is unbelievable."

"I wish I knew you back then." 

"Me too. But if you did we wouldn't be able to be together." 

"Why?" 

"Because I was still going out with Lucas."

"Oh…how long were you with him?"

"Three years." 

"And we only been together for a year."

Cynder giggled. "Hey, he's out of my life. Don't be jealous." 

"I'm not jealous."

"Chick, we both know you're a jealous type."

Chick rolled his eyes. "Ok. You got me."

"I know you too well." 

"You sure do." 

Cynder got up on her wheels and then she stretched. 

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat or do you want to eat here?" 

"Where ever you want." 

"Ok. I chose to go to a restaurant." 

"Restaurant it is. Let's go find a nice one."

"A romantic one?" 

"You read my mind." 

Cynder laughed and kissed his fender. "I know." 

**Yeah. I got Chick's birthday date from his number (86). I got August from the number eight and the date from the number six. The year of Chick's birth is 1986. It even says that his model was 1986. And yeah, Chick and Cynder are together for a year now. **


	4. Not Feeling So Well

Chick had been in the Dinico building talking with Mr. Tex and the Dinico team. He had been there for 2 hours. As much as Chick wanted to be in Dinico he also wanted to be back at home with his wife.

"So what do you say Chick?"

Chick bit his tongue and then he smiled.

"Yes. I accept to be your new face of Dinico."

"Great! Thank you Chick, for accepting this."

"No problem Mr. Tex."

Chick drove out of the room and drove straight to his house.

Cynder in the kitchen making lunch. She heard the door opening and looked up to see Chick.

"Hey sweetie." Cynder smiled.

"Hey."

Chick kissed Cynder and then he looked at the food.

"That smells good."

"Why thank you."

"And I see you have been gaining some pounds."

"Gaining pounds?"

Cynder looked at her side to see them differently from how they usually are suppose to be.

"Oh yeah. Must be from the food that we ate last night at the restaurant."

Chick chuckled. "You know I'll still love even if you gain some pounds, right?"

"Yes, I know that."

Chick smiled and kissed her side. "Need any help?"

"No. Thank you. Beside, I'm almost done cooking."

"Ok. Whatever you say babe."

"So Chick, how did the talk go with Mr. Tex?"

"Great. But it was sad at the same time."

Cynder looked at him with a worried face. "Why? What happened?"

"Me being away from my wife for 2 hours."

"Aw…Chick! That's so sweet of you."

Chick smirked and stretched his back axel. "And I think after lunch I'll take some shut eye."

"Alright Thunder. I mean you talking about Dinico for 2 hours can be tiring."

"Sarcastic wife." Chick mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Nothing!"

Cynder rolled her eyes and started to put the food on the plates. When she turned off the stove she drove to the dining room and started to eat her food.

"Listen Chick, when you left I woke up a little dizzy and then I had a hoodache."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No. It wore off for a while but when it came back I laid down on the bed took a nap and when I woke up I felt better."

"If it comes back again we're going to the hospital."

"Ok Chick. Whatever you say." Cynder yawned.

"You sleepy?"

Cynder yawned again and nodded. "Yeah."

Chick smiled a bit and closed his eyes. "Have you been doing a lot of things while I was gone?"

"Not really…I don't remember. I'm just really tiered."

"You're going straight to bed when you're done eating."

Cynder laughed a little. "You are sounding like a dad now."

Chick bit his lip and then he tapped the floor.

"I feel like a father."

"And I feel like a mother."

They both laughed and continued to eat their food. After they were done they went to their room and went to sleep to get some good rest.


	5. Jealously

Cody looked over at his friend, Ryan, who was a dark blue Ferrari.

"Have you heard the News, Ryan?" The grey BMW asked his roommate.

"What are you talking about, Cody?"

"I was reading today's paper and it said something about Cynder Hudson."

Ryan looked up at Cody with a surprised face.

"Let me see that paper." Ryan said as he grabbed the paper from Cody.

"What? She's married with Chick Hicks?" Ryan cried.

"Jeez, calm down man. Why you making this a big deal?"

"Oh you know why. Remember that I had always been trying to talk to her but some other guys always get in the way?"

"Oh…yeah."

"I was trying to tell her my feelings toward her all my life but looks like a racecar has her."

"Don't worry, Ryan. Maybe they'll split up and you can finally have her."

Ryan bit his lip and then looked at Cody.

"I'm going to visit her. Radiator Springs. Looks like I found where she is."

Ryan looked at the picture of Cynder and Chick at their wedding one last time before driving out of the room.

"We're finally here." Cynder smiled as she and Chick passed the sign of Radiator Springs.

"Yep…and remember that this was all your idea."

Cynder giggled and shoved him a bit.

"Come on, we're going to meet our niece and nephews."

"I am happy about that." Chick took a deep breath in. "It's just so good to be back in Radiator Springs."

"Come on, Chick. Let's go faster."

"Alright."

Chick and Cynder started to drive faster so the could get to town faster.

"Oh…ga…" Bolt cooed as he tried to push Lightning's tier.

Lightning chuckled and nuzzled him.

"You're not so strong Bolt."

Sally giggled as she fed Alex her formula. She looked up and saw Cynder and Chick.

"Stickers, they're here." Sally smiled.

"They are?"

He turned around and saw them. "Guys!"

"Lightning!" Cynder cried ad drove up to him and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you." Lightning smiled.

"It's good to see you too. So, these are your kids?"

"Yep. This is Bolt, that's Alex and that's Jake…Jake?"

"Jake!" Sally called out.

"Gah!" Chick exclaimed when he felt something under him.

"I think I found him." Chick said as he stood up on his axel to reveal the blue corvette with blue eyes.

"Aw…looks like Jake already likes his uncle." Cynder smiled.

Chick laughed and he drove backward so Jake could be out from underneath him.

"He sure is a cute fellow." Chick chuckled.

Jake sneezed and made his body shake. The adult cars laughed a bit.

"So Cynder, got any luck?" Lightning asked.

"Not really. In fact, there is no luck."

"What?"

"What are you talking about, Cynder?" Sally asked.

"I had cancer in 2003 and the treatment made it impossible for me to have kids."

"Oh yeah…I remember that." Lightning said

Chick frowned sadly and he nuzzled Cynder.

"It's alright, Cynder." Chick said.

"Cynder, I'm so sorry." Sally said.

"It's alright Sally. I mean it's not like it was somebody's fault that I got cancer."

"Hey sweetie." Vanessa greeted.

"Hi mom. Where's dad?"

"Right here." Doc smiled as he pulled up next to Vanessa.

"Hey dad. I missed you two."

"So did we." Vanessa said.

Cynder smiled and closed her eyes. She held back a yawn but she couldn't keep her mouth closed. Chick saw her trying to keep her mouth close and he knew that Cynder was sleepy.

"You sleepy, Cynder?" Chick asked.

Cynder opened her eyes and shook her hood. "Yeah."

"You can sleep in my cone." Lightning said.

"Thanks Lightning. Excuse me."

When Cynder was about to drive to Lightning's cone she gave Chick a kiss on his fender.

"I'll see you later, Chick."

"Same here. Sleep well."

Cynder smiled and drove to the cone and closed the door.

_Cynder was driving down a dark hallway. She turned on her headlights _**(Yes, she got the headlight from Doc) **_and she saw a green Buick Regal with sponsor stickers over his side and had a number 86 on his roof and both of his sides. _

"_Chick?" _

"_No mom. It's me, Thunder." _

"_Wait. Did you just call me mom?" _

"_Yeah. I did. You gave birth to me so that's why I call you mom." _

"_This is unbelievable."_

_Thunder chuckled and drove closer to Cynder and he nuzzled her. Cynder nuzzled him back._

"_I love you mom." _

_Cynder stayed quiet but then responded. "I love you too my baby boy."_

Cynder opened her eyes and looked at the clock to see it was 4:26 PM. She stretched her axel but she winced when she felt pain in her side.

"Ouch! Gosh, that hurts." Cynder said.

She opened the door and drove to Flo's and went to Chick who had Bolt underneath his left axel, getting shade.

"Giving him shade?" Cynder asked as she parked next to Chick.

"Yep…I don't know why but they sneak up on me and just appear right underneath me."

"So that happened with Alex too?"

Chick nodded his hood. "Why don't they do that to you or Lightning or Sally?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're a Buick Regal and you give good shade."

"Ha ha. Really funny Cynder."

Cynder nuzzled his side but pulled away when she felt the pain in her side again.

"Dang…" Cynder winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a pain in my side. It hurts like-" Cynder got cut off when she felt something in her throat. She drove quickly to a nearby trashcan and vomited. She hung her hood over the trashcan and stayed there.

"You alright, Cynder?" Doc asked as he pulled up next to her with everybody else.

Cynder shook her hood with her eyes closed. She leaned to her left to be caught by Lightning.

"Take her to my clinic, Lightning. I'm going to do some tests on her." Doc said.

Lightning nodded and drove her straight to the clinic.

"Dad, what's wrong to me?" Cynder asked as she got off of the lift.

"Would you rather look at the results or let me tell you?" Doc asked, hoping that she would pick seeing the results.

"You tell me."

"Ok. Cynder…you are…" Doc couldn't continued his sentence.

"I'm what?"

Doc bit his lip and shook his hood. He showed her the results and when Cynder took one look at the results she backed up and bumped into a table.

"I'm pregnant?" Cynder asked in a whisper.

"Yes, you are."

"How? The doctor told me I couldn't get pregnant."

"Sometimes these things happen."

"Oh gosh, wait till Chick hears this."

"Go and tell him sweetie."

Cynder smiled and drove out of the clinic.

"Chick! Chick!" Cynder called. "You won't believe this."

"What?"

"Chick, I'm-"

"Cynder?" Chick said quickly, interrupting her.

"What is it?"

"Do you know this guy named Ryan Storm?"

Cynder stayed quiet and then she responded. "Yeah. I do. Why?"

"He's here and he wants to talk to you."

"Really? Where is he?"

"Checking out the racing museum."

"No way."

"Yes way. So, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. Chick, I'm pregnant."

Chick raised a windshield thinking that she was playing around with him.

"Your kidding?"

Cynder opened her mouth to answer but got interrupted by a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Ryan.

"Ryan!" Cynder smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Cynder. How you doing?"

"Good. Wow! Look at you! You sure did changed a lot."

Ryan chuckled. "Well, getting older and changing my paint. I mean we change though out the years."

"That's true. So you have met my husband."

"Yeah." Ryan looked at Chick. "I have."

Cynder smiled and she grabbed Chick's tier. Chick smirked and gave Cynder a passionately kiss making Ryan feel a little bit jealous. When Cynder and Chick separated Cynder turned back to Ryan.

"Want me to show you the town?"

"Sure. That would be great, Cynder."

"Alright, come on."

Ryan smiled and started to follow Cynder to Tailfin Pass. Chick frowned and looked at the ground.

"Hmmm, I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"It's really him! It's Chick Hicks!"

Chick turned and saw a little pink Jeep. He saw the father driving up to her who was a dark red Jeep.

"Sorry Mr. Hicks, but she is a huge fan of yours. Can you please give her your autograph?"

"Sure thing. What's your name sweetie?" Chick smiled as he grabbed the pen and notebook from the young Jeep.

"Tiffany."

"Ok… to Tiffany, never give up on your dreams or else you won't become what you really want to be, Chick Hicks." Chick said as he wrote in Tiffany's notebook. "Here you go."

"Thank you Mr. Hicks!"

"No problem."

Tiffany hugged Chick quickly before driving off with her father. Chick smiled and then drove to the back of the Cozy Cone. When he was about to enter they woods he heard a familiar voice inside a cone. He went to cone number five and he knocked on the door. When the door opened he was face to face with Lilly.

"Lilly?"

"Chick? Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

Lilly smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Chick! Oh Chick! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. So, how are things going with you and Justin?"

"Great. He really is the one."

"You made a good decision, Lilly. Our parents would have been so proud."

Lilly nodded and looked at the ground.

"Yeah…they would…"

"Want to take a drive with me?"

"Sure."

Lilly drove out of the cone and got next to her brother.

"Where's Justin?" Chick asked.

"He's in Florida talking with Dinico."

"Why?"

"Because Dinico wanted to talk to Hostile Takeover Bank about you going to Dinico now."

"Oh…" Chick frowned.

"Hey, why the sad face?"

"I'm just going to miss my HTB buddies."

"You'll still see them."

Chick smiled and nodded. "You're right…I will still see them."

Lilly leaned against Chick. "Now, tell me everything about you and Cynder."

"Ok. I'll talk."

As they drove deeper into the woods none of them noticed a car stalking them the whole time.


	6. The Problems Just Started

"This town is great." Ryan smiled as he and Cynder arrived back in town.

"Glad you liked it. Listen, I'm going to go and find Chick. I'll see you later."

"Ok. See you later."

Cynder left and then Ryan got pulled behind a building. A wheel covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ryan looked at a grey Buick Regal with brown eyes. Ryan took the car's wheel off of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. Listen to me. You want this Cynder girl to be yours, right?"

"Uh…y-yeah."

"She will if you just do me one tiny favor."

"What's the favor?"

The Buick Regal smiled evilly as he told Ryan the favor.

"Chick!"

Chick opened his eyes and saw Cynder driving up the hill to him.

"Hey, so how was the drive with Ryan."

"Um…good."

"Really good?"

"Chick, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Ryan? No! Why would I?"

"You act so protective when Ryan's around me."

"I'm not jealous."

"O-ok then."

Chick kissed Cynder passionately. Cynder wrapped her wheels around his wheels and kissed him back.

"Cynder, can you tell me again what you said when we were interrupted?"

"Ummm…oh yeah. I'm pregnant."

"With my baby?"

"Of course Chick. Why wouldn't this baby be yours? Seriously Chick, you are jealous. You don't want Ryan near me. He's just my old friend that I haven't seen for like 2 years!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that the look in his eyes. He is trying to win you."

"What? You're crazy! He knows that I'm with you. He won't do that. When you aren't jealous anymore then tell me!"

Cynder started to drive away. Chick frowned and he stomped the ground. He looked at his wedding ring that was on his rim.

"I'm not jealous!" Chick growled.

"Everything alright, Cynder?" Ryan asked as he drove to the back of the Cozy Cone lobby.

Cynder looked at Ryan and smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am."

Ryan nuzzled her fender. Cynder looked at Ryan's blue eyes which made her fall for him when she started high school. She laughed a bit.

"My husband is jealous because he thinks you'll try and win me."

"He thinks that? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, huh?"

"No, I don't-" Cynder felt her breath get caught in her throat when she felt Ryan's front leaning against her front. She froze when his smooth lips brushed against hers. Cynder was like under a spell. Ryan always knew how to get the girls to fall for him.

"Do you think I'm jealous?" Ryan asked in a soft whisper.

"N-no…I mean…uh…"

Ryan chuckled and then he pressed his lips against hers. Cynder was still frozen but she felt her eyelids getting heavy so she closed them. Then right at that point Chick saw Cynder and Ryan. He widen his eyes feeling his breathing increase.

"Cynder!"

Cynder snapped her eyes opened and turned to look at Chick.

"Chick, I didn't mean to-"

"I DON'T want to hear it. You want to be with him then be it. You promised me that you wouldn't cheat on me like my ex did. But you did. I'm through with you."

Chick took off the ring and threw it to the floor and started to drive away.

"Chick, wait!" Cynder looked at Ryan. "Why did you do that Ryan? WHY? Now Chick hates me!" Cynder picked up the ring and drove to her cone and slammed the door.

"Good job. Now, it's for the next step." The same Buick said as he passed a paper with a phone number on it to Ryan.

"Yes sir." Ryan sighed as he took the paper.

Lilly was next to the lobby hearing Ryan and the Buick talk. She gasped when she found out who's phone number that was.

"Oh no." She whispered. "Not her. She'll just make things worst."


	7. Things Are Changing Now

Lilly was racing around town looking for Chick until she bumped into Justin.

"Hey Lilly."

"Justin, you're back!" Lilly hugged Justin and then looked at him. "Justin, something terrible happened."

"What?"

"Chick broke up with Cynder. I heard two cars talking and the older looking one gave the younger one a phone number and that's Chick's ex girlfriend's number."

Justin widen his eyes. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know. Justin, please help me. I don't want my brother to be alone."

Justin kissed Lilly softly and then looked at her eyes.

"I'll help you. Everything's going to be alright."

"Thank you Justin…thank you."

"I should have never trusted her! Never!" Chick yelled as he punched the wall of Wheel Well.

"_Yep. Cynder was cheating on you." _The voice said.

Chick turned around and saw himself. He gritted his teeth.

"Why did she do this to me?"

"_She doesn't love you. She been faking it the whole time." _

"What should I do now?"

"_Get out of town and find somebody else if you want." _

"No! I won't do that!"

"_Um…you do know Cynder was cheating on you, right?"_

Chick said nothing and raced back to town.

Cynder was looking at some pictures of her and Chick. She started to cry when she found one of Chick splashing muddy water at her when it was a rainy day.

_Chick looked down at a muddy puddle and without any warnings he splashed Cynder. Cynder shook her hood. _

"_Chick!" Cynder laughed. _

_Cynder started to splash muddy water back at him. They both started splashing each other until they were dirty. Cynder pounced on Chick making him fall in a big muddy puddle. Chick wiped some mud off of Cynder's lips and smiled._

"_I love you, Cynder." Chick whispered. _

"_I love you too, Chick." Cynder whispered back. _

_They both kissed and then it started to rain making the mud slid down their bodies. _

Cynder cried harder as she looked back at the memory.

"It wasn't my fault Chick."

There was a soft knock on her door and she opened it and she saw Jake in front of her.

"Hey there." Cynder smiled, shaking the tears off of her hood.

"Why you crying?" Jake asked slowly.

"It's nothing sweetie."

Jake looked at the pictures and he drove in Cynder's cone and he got in between Cynder and the pictures.

"What's these?"

"Those are pictures of me and your…pictures of me and Chick."

"My uncle?"

"Yes." Cynder choked out. "Your uncle."

Jake found a picture of her and Chick in their house in New York.

"This one?" Jake said as he pointed at the picture. "Where this taken?"

"In the house that we share in New York."

"Oh…"

Cynder and Jake both looked through the pictures and Cynder explained what each picture was.

"Stupid life! I hate my life!" Chick grumbled.

"Why do you hate your life?"

Chick looked up and he almost fell backwards when he saw a purple Buick Regal, Katie.

"K-Katie?"

"It's me." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your breakup with your wife. So I came over to cheer you up."

"How did you find out?"

"Somebody called me, he told me but he didn't say his name."

"Ok. But why do you even want to cheer me up? You cheated on me with a damn Ferrari."

"Chick, please listen to me. I wasn't kissing him. It was him who kissed me. Why would I even cheat on you if I told you everyday that I loved you?"

Chick looked at the ground and then back at Katie and he smiled.

"You're right."

"I missed you so much."

"Same here."

Katie hugged Chick and he hugged her back.

_Maybe I do have another girl. _Chick said in his mind.

Lightning was coming back from Willy's Butte and saw Chick hugging Katie.

"Chick! What the hell are you doing?" Lightning asked.

Katie turned around to face Lightning. "Mr. McQueen, you haven't heard, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Chick's wife was cheating on him. She was kissing somebody."

"Cynder wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I saw her, McQueen!" Chick said.

"Did you just called me by my last name?"

"Yes, I did. You got a problem with that?"

Lightning shook his hood and drove to the Cozy Cone lobby. Chick watched him drive away and then Katie turned his hood so he would be facing her.

"How about we get back together?" Katie asked.

"Nice idea." Chick smirk.

Cynder drove outside of her cone and saw Chick with Katie so she drove over to them.

"Hey Chick, umm…w-who's this?"

Chick rolled his eyes. "This is Katie, my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? But didn't you just met her?"

"I was his ex girlfriend." Katie said.

"Oh, so you're back with her…wow. That was quick."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, Katie I'm going to Willy's Butte. So if you need me you know where I am."

"I sure do."

Chick smirked and drove off to Willy's Butte. Cynder looked at Katie.

"Why did you get back with Chick?" Cynder asked.

"Come on, you cheated on him and now he needs another girl…and I'm here for him."

"I didn't cheat on him, ok? Ryan kissed me. It wasn't my fault."

"Yeah." Katie laughed and drove away.

Cynder growled as she watched Katie drive away. She was sure that she was up to no good.

Lilly and Justin were driving to Wheel Well and when they were driving through the woods they found a piece of paper. Lilly looked at it and then she gasped.

"Justin, look."

"Those jackasses. I'm going to kill them." Justin growled.

"They'll pay for what they're doing."

Lilly tucked the paper on to Justin's rim. "Let's take this to town and then we show Chick."

"Yeah. Let's go." Justin said.

When they were driving back Lilly got yanked back by her back wheel.

"Justin!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly!" Justin raced to Lilly and grabbed her wheel.

"Help me! Please, don't let go, Justin!"

"I won't. I promise."

Lilly felt her back axel crack and she screamed out by the pain ringing through her back axel.

"Dang!" Lilly hissed.

Justin let go of Lilly's wheel and then he raced to the car who was pulling Lilly away from him and punched the car in the face.

"Lilly, you alright?" Justin asked.

"No. My axel."

"It's alright- Ahhh!" Justin yelled when he was pushed away from Lilly. Justin didn't noticed that the paper in his rim fell out. Justin growled and he grabbed the car's wheels and threw him to a tree, making the car groan.

"Let's go Lilly."

Justin placed Lilly on his back and he drove back to town, quickly. When they were gone, the car got up and huffed.

"At least I made him drop the paper," The car smiled as he grabbed the paper.


	8. Starting To Forget

Lightning was driving around town, thinking of what was going on. He kicked a rock and kept on driving. He looked up to see Ryan in front of him.

"You look familiar." Lightning said as he looked at Ryan.

"Yeah. I'm Ryan, Cynder's friend."

When Lightning heard Ryan say his name he glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Can you tell Cynder to meet me at Willy's Butte tonight at 8:00?"

"Why should I? You made Chick break up with Cynder."

"Because Chick told me to. He wants to apologize to her."

"Really? Well, I'm going to go and ask Chick why he couldn't tell me himself."

"Because he was scared if you were going to start a fight with him."

"Pfff…yeah right." With that Lightning drove away.

Ryan sighed and he gasped when he saw the green Buick Regal.

"The plan didn't work." Ryan said.

"I know. We need to do another new plan."

"I got one."

"You do?"

"Yeah…and it's a good one."

"Chick?" Katie said as she knocked on the door of Chick's cone.

The door opened and Katie smiled when she saw Chick.

"Hey."

"Hey." Chick smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Katie drove inside of the cone and closed the door. She leaned her front against Chick's front and smirked.

"What are you doing?" Chick asked, chuckling.

"What do you think?"

"I don't-"

"Shhh…" Katie silenced him. "No more talking."

She kissed him passionately. Chick stayed still but then he kissed her back. Half of him was telling him to get out of there but the other half was telling him to stay. Finally, Chick pulled away not feeling right.

"I don't think so Katie."

"Why Chick?"

"It just doesn't feel right."

"Still thinking about Cynder?"

"No. She's out of my life. I don't care about her."

"Right…"

Katie opened the door and just left leaving Chick alone in his cone. Chick sighed heavily.

"Why do you like her?"

Chick opened his eyes and saw Cynder in front of his cone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean…look at her! It's obvious that she's faking it so you would forget about me." Cynder said.

"You're just jealous because she's better than you."

"Me? Jealous? I'm not jealous! Chick, I know that she's just acting!"

"You don't have any proof. Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you suppose to be with your new boyfriend?"

"You're the one I love! You're the guy of my dreams…you're everything that I need." Cynder said as she grabbed both of Chick's front tiers and pulled him close.

"What?" Chick asked, not pulling away.

"I love you…you mean the world to me. If I didn't love you then why would I have married you and have your babies?"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? I told you."

"I guess I forgot."

"Don't forget. Please Chick…don't forget about me."

Chick felt his strength get weak by Cynder's sad face. Her green eyes sparkling with tears sliding down her hood. Cynder was his weakness. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cynder's. Cynder was shocked but she quickly kissed him back.

_What the hell are you doing Chick! You're kissing the girl who cheated on you! Stop kissing her!_

Chick ignored the voice and kept on kissing Cynder. He widen his eyes when he felt a sharp pain in his side, which made him back up and hit the wall of the cone. Cynder drove to him and placed a tier on his fender.

"Are you alright, Chick?"

"N-no…Ahhh! G-get away from me you…c-cheater!" Chick screamed.

Cynder backed up but Chick grabbed her wheel.

"Don't go! S-stay!" Chick gasped in pain.

Cynder started to worry and she got closer to him and tried to clam him down.

"It's alright Chick…it's alright."

"AHH!" Chick yelled out. "No, no, no, no! Stay Cynder. Please!"

"I'm here Chick. I won't leave you."

"Help me!"

Cynder could hear Chick's axels cracking. She nuzzled his fender. "Chick, please tell me what's wrong?"

"He's taking over me! It hurts like hell!"

Chick's breathing started to increase as more pain struck him.

"I'm going to get help." Cynder said.

"NO! Don't go…don't leave me alone. AHHH!"

"Chick!" Cynder screamed when she started to panic.

Katie was hearing the screaming and she drove over to the Cone and when she saw Cynder with Chick she glared at Cynder. She got to them and she pushed Cynder away.

"What were you doing to him?" Katie asked, standing in front of Chick.

"Trying to help him."

"Yeah right."

"I am. We even kissed."

Katie widen her eyes and she turned to Chick. "You did?"

Chick looked at Katie and he took a deep breath in.

"No! She's lying. I had never kissed her. She's just trying to break us up."

"What? Chick, you actually kissed me." Cynder said.

Katie glared at Cynder, angrily and she pushed her again.

"Don't you dare get near him again." Katie warned.

Cynder gritted her teeth. "Curse you Katie! You are just faking your love. I know that you're still with that damn Ferrari that you were kissing when you were with Chick. You are making him forget about me. He already forgot that I'm having his babies!"

Cynder widen her eyes and closed her mouth, realizing that she had just told Katie that she was pregnant with Chick.

"Wow…you're pregnant? Thanks for telling me that."

Cynder shook her hood and drove away. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic." Katie mumbled.

**Yeah. The part where Chick was screaming out in pain was because of his old self was digging itself inside of him. The nice part of Chick was telling Cynder to stay but the mean part of Chick was telling Cynder to go away. Reviews?**


End file.
